1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of motorcycle stands and lifts. In particular, the present invention relates to motorcycle lifts which are portable and have a self-contained lifting system. Furthermore, the present invention relates to motorcycle lifts which may be folded or collapsed into a stowable package and transported similar to that of a lifting dolly.
2. Background of the Invention
As the popularity of motorcycles proliferates and the number of motorcycles on the road continues to increase, the demand for more refined tools/fixtures to work on the motorcycles also increases. A motorcycle is an inherently unstable device which is not capable of standing upright on its own, except with the assistance of a kickstand. Although the kickstand is the most well-known method of keeping a motorcycle upright, it does not provide a motorcycle sufficient stability when maintenance procedures are being performed on the motorcycle.
Typically, when maintenance or repair is being performed on a motorcycle, a stand or lift is the preferred method utilized to secure the motorcycle in a vertically upright position as compared to an inclined or tilting position that a kickstand offers. Furthermore, stands and lifts provide the mechanic with much greater access to maintenance areas of the motorcycle. From the mechanic's or owner's perspective, any stand or lift that is used on a motorcycle must be the utmost reliable. If the motorcycle falls over or falls off the lift during a maintenance procedure, an excessive amount of damage may be inflicted on the motorcycle. And, it is well-known that owners of motorcycles typically have a strong affinity towards their “bikes”. Therefore, it is best that an inadvertent accident never occurs.
There are numerous motorcycle lifts and stands available on the market. Most designs are either small portable devices or large heavy-duty non-portable platforms. A first common design is a portable, compact lift which utilizes an expandable or folding parallelogram configured frame. This design typically incorporates a hydraulic bottle jack that provides a force to lift the expandable parallelogram configured frame from a non-deployed position to a deployed configuration. The bottle jack and lift are mounted on top of a low slung rectangular frame which has caster wheels on all four corners.
Although compact and portable, this type of lift has numerous drawbacks. For example, the upper surface of the lift which contacts the bottom of the motorcycle may be a general design which is not adapted for each individual motorcycle undercarriage. Thus, the lift may not necessarily be secured properly to the undercarriage of the motorcycle. This flaw is usually overcome when an adaptor is used in conjunction with the lift. For instance, a specific adapter may be required for a Harley-Davidson “Fatboy” model, while another specifically designed adapter may be required for a Honda “Goldwing” model. Another inherent disadvantage with this type of lift is that the height of which the motorcycle can be lifted is usually about eighteen inches or less. Many times, the mechanic prefers to stand upright while working to have better access and leverage while working on a region of the motorcycle or to just prevent back strain. Another disadvantage with this design configuration is stability. The lift and base frame merely act as a pedestal which is quite capable of being tipped over. Also, a further disadvantage is that the motorcycle must have a sufficient amount of clearance before the lift may be slid underneath the motorcycle. In fact, many motorcycles are a very low to the ground or have been lowered by customization, and as a result of the low clearance, the aforementioned lift is sometimes not even able to be positioned underneath the motorcycle.
Another type of lift design is a heavy duty lift which typically provides a large platform of which the motorcycle is placed upon and then elevated. In particular, expandable scissor-frame or parallelogram configured lifts are known which typically utilize a hydraulic device to elevate the platform of which the motorcycle is positioned upon.
This design also has several drawbacks and disadvantages. A first major drawback is that this style of lift is typically very large, and therefore, takes up a considerable amount of free workspace. Moreover, this type of lift is usually designed to not be portable and instead operates as a fixture. If the lift is designed to be portable, it is usually so bulky that the true portability of the lift is essentially limited to rolling the device within the shop. Another drawback of the heavy duty lift platform is that the motorcycle may only be supported by a front wheel cradle. Thus, even though the motorcycle has a large platform to be positioned upon, besides the front wheel cradle, there are no other means provided for securing the motorcycle upright. This configuration inherently presents the possibility of the motorcycle tipping over at a height even higher than the previous mentioned design.
It would be desirable to provide a motorcycle lift that overcomes the aforementioned disadvantages. Initially, an ideal motorcycle lift must provide a securing platform which essentially prevents the possibility of a motorcycle from being inadvertently tipped over and damaged. It would be advantageous to provide a lift which may be folded into a non-deployed compact configuration such that it may be easily stored. An ideal lift should also be highly portable. For instance, it would be desirable to provide a motorcycle lift which could be easily transported in the back of a pickup truck and setup at a motorcycle show or rally. However, an ideal motorcycle lift should be of a robust design and not be so small or lightweight that is it easily tipped over. Additionally, an ideal portable lift should have a self-contained lifting system which is not dependent on compressed air. Moreover, it would be advantageous to provide a lift which does not need specific adaptors for specific motorcycles, eliminates undercarriage clearance concerns, and is still economical to manufacture or purchase.